


feelin' like i'm animal

by annie_reckson



Series: i think i'm in love again [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Threesomes, aggressive sex, establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's come to terms with his situation, he doesn't even see Deputy Parrish as competition anymore. </p><p>However, he's not sure how to feel when he starts seeing Jordan as something....else.</p><p>aka</p><p>A nice spin on, "A and B were dating, now B and C are dating, but A and C are starting to like each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what you are is so unique

It’s not that Scott is dense. He’s well aware of the misconception everyone seems to have about him. Their strange looks when he did well in his AP classes in school, how clearly surprised they were when he got his acceptance letter from UC Davis, and their continued need to check up on him, as if they all can’t believe he made it this far without managing to screw it up somehow.

Most of the time, it doesn’t get to him. His friends aren’t assholes and it’s obvious that they’re not trying to be malicious. Besides, Scott’s aware of the impression he gives off. And, to be honest, it’s really more of a “focus” thing. Scott gives the most attention to whatever he deems the most important, and other things tend to get a little fuzzy on the wayside.

Which is why he doesn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary when Deputy Parrish shows up at the veterinary office, police dog in tow.

Deaton’s off for the day, leaving just Scott to take care of things, and it’s been mostly quiet. A few appointments and one feline pregnancy scare, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Honestly, he's feeling sort of bored, so Parrish bringing in the huge German Shepherd is almost a blessing. At least in that it finally gives him something to do.

The deputy gives him the warmest smile when he walks through the door, “Scott! Hey! I was hoping I’d see you here.”

“Yeah, Deaton’s got stuff to take care of today, so it’s just me.”

“Good,” Parrish holds his gaze for a beat too long before continuing, “Uh, I forgot to make an appointment but I’m pretty sure Trigger is due for his shots.”

Scott nods, “Just the routine stuff?”

“Uh yeah, rabies, kennel cough, borda-...ummm...”

“Bordetella,” Scott’s mouth quirks into a smile, “Bordetella and kennel cough are the same th- it doesn’t matter. Bring Trigger on back and I’ll get him situated.”

Somehow, the deputy smiles even bigger as he leads Trigger into the backroom. Scott lets them go first, following behind and trying, with great difficulty, to not notice how tight Parrish’s uniform is. He digs his nails into his thighs when he realizes he’s staring, wondering what’s wrong with him.Scott isn’t childish enough to see Officer Parrish as  _ competition  _ but he isn’t sure what the rules are for  _ admiring _ the deputy.

He knows that he’s lingered too long in the doorway when Parrish lifts an eyebrow at him after helping Trigger up on the table. The look he gives Scott is a little too knowing, and makes Scott feel exposed and a little bit awful for checking out his ex-boyfriend’s fiance. There’s something unspoken about that and Scott feels like he’s violated a rule or something.

With a slight cough to try and clear the air, Scott starts getting the syringes ready. He can hear Parrish behind him, petting Trigger and murmuring soothing statements to him. It’s sweet in a way that makes Scott’s chest tight.

“Hey, so umm...” Scott twists his head a bit to make eye contact, “Doesn’t Jessie usually bring the dogs in for their shots and check-ups?”

Parrish’s eyes go wide, “Well yeah, but, she’s..out today. And I just happened to check Trigger’s charts this morning and saw that he was due. So I figured I’d just try and bring him in on my lunch break,” He smiles, “Lucky me that you weren’t busy.”

Scott nods, “Uh yeah, do you mind keeping a hand on him? This is the part where the pets start to hate me,” He pauses for a second, “Well, pets and adorable, well-trained police officers.”

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Parrish wraps an arm around Trigger’s body to hold him still while Scott sticks the first needle into his back leg, “I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

Scott freezes, “Umm...I uh, I meant Trigger,” The words are barely mumbled out.

“Oh!” Parrish’s cheeks flush red, “Hah! I...knew that. Just joking with you,” He shifts a bit, uncomfortably.

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’re both equally adorable,” The words catch in his throat, stuttering out.

It’s almost worth it for the sort of shy look Parrish has on his still-red face when he looks away and pretends like he’s focusing his attention on soothing Trigger. Scott tries to keep his mind on making sure the rest of the needles go in cleanly, without hurting the handsome German Shepherd. Unsurprisingly, Trigger stays well-behaved the whole time, standing stoically while Parrish murmurs sweetly in his ear and Scott is able to give him his shots - while also trying to ignore Parrish.

“Alright,” Scott is finally able to say, “Trigger is just about all set for another year. I just need to test his blood for heartworms and you guys should be all set. If you’re okay waiting for a few more minutes, I should be-”

“Actually, I think our lunch break is, unfortunately, almost over. Would you mind texting it to me when you get the results?”

“Umm..I...” Scott pauses, eyes concerned, “I mean, I guess I could do that. Is your number in the system?”

Deputy Parrish shakes his head, “Nope. This is my first time bringing Trigger in.”

“Alright, no worries,” Scott removes his gloves and leads them back into the lobby, “I can add you as a contact for Trigger, it’ll just take a second.”

“Great!” Deputy Parrish gives him a huge grin, “I'm ready when you are.”

Scott doesn’t want to admit how much he struggles as Parrish speaks. His fingers are moving, pressing the right keys, but his mind is intent on trying to focus on anything but the deputy’s mouth while he’s speaking. It’s nearly a relief once Parrish gives him one, final warm smile before leading Trigger out of the vet office.

 

***

 

“Hey,” Scott starts, mouth full of the sweet-and-sour chicken that Stiles brought over, “Was Jessie sick today?”

Stiles looks down, stuck in thought, for a moment before answering, “Uh....no? I’m pretty sure I saw her this afternoon when I brought my dad his lunch. Today is my one off day this week so I wasn’t exactly paying attention,” There’s a pause before Stiles continues, “Why?”

Scott shrugs, “Just curious.”

“Okay but,” Stiles cocks his head, “Are any of the pups overdue for their shots or something? Seeing as Jessie is a 54-year-old married woman, I know she’s not your type so I can’t think of any other reas-”

“It’s okay. Trigger was due for his yearly round of shots, but Deputy Parrish brought him in today.”

“Uhhh....” Stiles crinkles his nose, “I don’t think Trigs is due for another week or so. I mean, not that it makes a huge difference, you know, but I don’t know why Parrish would feel the need to bring him in like that. I can ask him tomorrow.”

"No! No no no, don’t worry about it. You don’t need to interrogate the guy just because he cares about his partner.”

Stiles mumbles something under his breath.

“His  _ work _ partner, Stiles.”

“Whatever. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

“Nah,” Scott frowns, “I’m sure it’s not a big deal. I didn’t mind seeing him.”

Stiles exhales loudly, “You’re seriously too nice, dude.”

Even as he nods in agreement, Scott worries that his obvious niceness isn’t the only reason he doesn’t hate seeing Parrish. By all rationality, his presence should annoy him, but instead, he kind of enjoys chatting with him, even if it’s only while Scott is doing his job. That worries him even more.

 


	2. kid gloves are not on my hands

One of the first things Scott notices once he’s completely settled back in Beacon Hills is that most things don’t really change. Sure, there are a few storefronts in town that seem to rotate in a new small business every eight or nine months, but for the most part, his small hometown is exactly the same as it was when he was in high school.

Which means his favorite running trail, which goes through his favorite park and traces through the woods before coming out at a lake behind the high school, is still intact. Albeit a slight bit less weathered, but that just makes him enjoy it more. The first dozen or so times he goes running along the trail, not a single soul passes by him, save for the few animals that he sees along the way.

The day that all changes though, he finds that he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would. All because one morning he decides to get up a little earlier than usual. As he’s stretching against his usual pine tree, he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Hey!”

Scott turns his head to see Deputy Parrish, in tight running shorts and a t-shirt, walking towards him. It’s still far too early for him to process the whole scene, so he stands there, one hand still on the pine tree, for nearly a minute too long with his mouth hanging open.

“Oh umm...hey,” He finally stumbles out, “What are you doing here?”

Parrish nods towards the trail beside them, “I run this trail four or five days a week. Sometimes seven, if it’s been unusually stressful at work.”

“Wow uh, me too? I guess I just usually get here later.”

“Nice! Oh...would it be weird if we run together? I can give you a headstart if you want.”

As if on autopilot, Scott immediately begins shaking his head, “No no no no, nah dude, I’d be down for that. I’ve never really had a jogging buddy. I mean, Stiles is my best bud, but I’m sure you’ve seen that he’s not exactly eager to be athletic.”

Parrish crinkles his nose, “Most of us are convinced that he bribes his dad with junk food to manipulate his fitness report.”

Scott snorts, “You’re actually not that far off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Scott watches Parrish raise an eyebrow, “Not that I’d reveal his secrets, he’s my best friend, remember?”

Parrish is giving him a smile that seems far too warm for the occasion, “Alright alright, no prodding, I promise,” He chews on his bottom lip for a second, “You ready to go?”

“Uhh...sure, let’s do it, if you think you can keep up.”

Smirking casually, he starts down the trail and after a few beats hears Parrish following him. From the sounds of it, he’s about three steps behind him but easily running at the same pace. Scott tries to keep his focus on the sounds of the park rather than the fact that he can hear Parrish panting behind him.

Once they enter the woods and the trail widens, Parrish starts to catch up to him. Soon they’re running side by side, shoulders nearly touching. Knowing there’s a steep hill coming up, Scott starts to increase his pace, mildly surprised when Parrish not only follows suit, but keeps pace with Scott as they make it up the incline and around the bend to Scott’s favorite part of the trail.

For a brief moment, the trees open up and deliver a truly beautiful view of the rolling hills of the Preserve. It always burns a tinge of want in Scott’s chest; the desire to give in to his savage and feral side, to envelop himself in nature and never look back. As he’s turning his head to glance at the view, he notices in his periphery Parrish doing the same. Something tumbles in his gut.

By the time they make it to the lake, Scott is drenched with sweat. They both come to an abrupt stop right where the trail curves to trace up to the high school football field. Even with his increased stamina, Scott still takes a moment to catch his breath at the end of his run. He’s always blamed his latent asthma, but seeing that Parrish needs to do the same thing makes him think it might just be universal.

Parrish exhales loudly before giving Scott a tired smile and stretching his arms over his head, exposing a thin sliver of skin that has Scott unconsciously biting his bottom lip before he has the conscious thought to look away. With a nod, Parrish starts walking up towards the parking lot of the high school, inadvertently reminding Scott exactly how tight his running shorts are.

Once they reach the pavement, Parrish gives him a thoughtful look, “Do you want a ride back?”

Scott cocks his head, “Uh...what?”

“I park my car here,” Parrish jerks his thumb to the sedan parked behind where they’re standing, “So I don’t have to walk all the way back to the park after my run.”

“Oh, that’s...actually a really good idea.”

“So...?”

“Umm....nah, that’s okay. It’s not that far of a walk.”

Parrish shrugs, “Suit yourself. Text me if you’re going to do this tomorrow, we could make this a regular thing. If you wanted to.”

Scott answers, “Yeah,” before realizing that it means he’ll have to be up earlier than usual again.

 

***

 

The third time, he accepts Parrish’s invitation of the car ride. Scott finds out that Parrish keeps a small cooler inside his trunk with water bottles, presumably for the end of his run. There are always at least two in there. Scott doesn’t think to question it.

The tenth time, it’s a particularly hot day and Jordan whips his shirt off at the end of their run to wipe the sweat off his face. Scott nearly trips on a pinecone and only catches himself at the last second. That’s also the day that he realizes he’s started to text Jordan regularly, not just to check to see if they’re running together.

The twenty-sixth time, it’s an even hotter day and Jordan convinces him that they should take a dip in the lake before heading back. Scott ends up being an hour late for work because they spend way too long splashing around in the cool water. Plus, it takes three washes to get all of the algae out of his shorts.

“So you guys are, what, buddies now?” Stiles asks before taking a long sip of his milkshake.

Scott gives him a small shrug, “I guess so? He’s really not so bad. And, y’know, it’s not like I was going to ever convince you to go running with me,” He nudges Stiles’s shoulder.

“Whatever dude. You could have asked Kira or, like, Liam, or even Erica. Anyone but Parrish.”

“Hey, c’mon now, I like him.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“What? I like him. He’s a nice guy. He’s fun to be around. I enjoy his company.”

“Jesus,” Stiles sighs, “You really are such a nicer person than I am.”

Scott smirks, “We already knew that.”

It’s the thirty-eighth time that Scott gets himself into trouble. To be fair, it’s not wholly his fault. It’s the squirrel’s fault, mostly.

Occasionally Jordan would end up running ahead of him and Scott would try his hardest to keep his gaze on the back of Jordan’s head and the forest around them, rather than letting it stray. For a split second, though, he lets his eye travel downward, following the beads of sweat traveling down Jordan’s biceps, skipping over the bounce of his ass because Scott feels like that’s going too far, and appreciating the definition on Jordan’s thighs and calf.

He’s just about to shake himself out of it when he sees it - a grey blur about to scamper across the trail. For some reason, Jordan remains oblivious to it, until it’s running right under his feet and tripping him up. Scott sees him careening and pushes forward, fueled by adrenaline.

Scott ends up grabbing him and crashing them both against the nearest tree, coincidentally pressing them together from hip to shin. Suddenly, the forest seems eerily quiet, all his ears can pick up are the sounds of their combined panting. He notices Jordan’s icy blue gaze switching back and forth between his eyes and his open mouth, which makes him realize that he’s been doing the same thing. Finally, there’s a movement against his thigh that he knows isn’t coming from him. He flicks his eyes up just in time to see Jordan’s start to close and he pushes away.

“I’ve uh...I’ve gotta go.”

Jordan reaches out for him, “Scott, wait, it’s-”

Scott starts walking backwards, palms up, “It’s cool, I just gotta, I gotta get out of here.”

Embarrassingly, he flees, racing with a speed that he hasn’t needed since before he went to college. The trees and forest become a blur of browns and greens as his muscles burn from the exertion. Still, it gets him back to his apartment in record time, allowing him to take an extra-long cold shower where he steadfastly ignores the situation bobbing between his thighs.


	3. i don't have too much to say you say say it anyway

 

After he’s toweled off, he slides on a pair of shorts and immediately calls Lydia. Mostly because it’s the only thing he can think to do. Lydia is by far the most rational person he knows, so if anyone can properly shame him for the whole thing while also guiding him in what to do next, it’s his favorite redhead.

She picks up on the second ring, “Hello.”

“Lydia! Hey, it’s Scott, what’s up?”

“Hmm...you don’t just call unless something’s wrong. What happened?”

Scott pinches the bridge of his nose, “I very nearly did something very, extremely bad today.”

“What level of ‘bad’ are we talking about here? Should I get Allison?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I just uh...I kind of almost...”

“Scott. Please. While I still have interest in this conversation.”

He inhales, “I almost kissed Jordan today!”

There’s a noticeable pause, “I’m sorry, you almost what with who?”

Scott runs a hand down his face, “I almost kissed my ex-boyfriend’s fiance today. And I really, really wanted to. I didn’t do it. But I _wanted_ to. And I feel like that’s just as bad. If not worse.”

He can hear Lydia mumbling under her breath before she finally speaks again, “I’m guessing you haven’t been keeping in contact with Derek?”

“What? No!”

“Right. You’re not going to want to hear what I have to say next but you have to trust me Scott, okay?”

“I don’t know...”

“Okay?” She huffs out, exasperated.

“Okay, yeah. Okay.”

“You need to call Derek.”

“What! No! Lydia I can’t-”

“Just. Trust me. Call Derek, meet up with him, whatever. I swear to god, sometimes all of you exhaust me.”

Scott exhales, “Fine. I’ll call him. If he tries to kill me though, it’s on you.”

“He won’t,” She says, far too delighted with herself, before hanging up.

 

***

 

In the end, he sends Derek a short text, just asking him out for coffee. Derek’s response is equally short, which gives Scott hope that he won’t be walking into a confrontation. Still, Scott feels the heavy weight of guilt the whole way to the coffeeshop, slowing his pace and making the trek seem twice as long as it should have been.

To his surprise, Derek is already there, sitting at a table with two steaming mugs in front of him. From his experience, Scott knows that the one directly in front of Derek is pitch black coffee with far too much sugar in it. He’s hoping the second one isn’t what he thinks it might be.

Derek grins when he sees him, “Scott!” He greets him with a warm bear hug that makes Scott want to kill himself, “I’m so glad you texted me.”

Scott tries to smile back, and nods at the other mug, “You already got me a drink?”

“Yeah,” Derek’s eyes widen, “Cinnamon-hazelnut latte, right? Dash of extra cinnamon on top?”

“Oh wow, you remembered,” Scott’s stomach drops.

“Is that okay? I probably should have waited until-”

Scott waves his hands, “No, no! Totally fine. That was just very nice of you. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” The grin returns to Derek’s face, “So, what’s up?”

Scott’s eyebrows furrow, “Just wanted to, you know...I just thought it would be nice for us to catch up,” He takes a sip of the latte, it’s perfect, he hates that it’s perfect, “So, I realized that I have no idea what you’re doing now, like, job-wise.”

“Oh,” Derek raises his eyebrows, “I’m kind of a personal trainer right now.”

“What? Really?”

“It’s really not that cool, I mostly work to help the firefighters and police officers stay in shape, I’m kinda surprised that Stiles didn’t tell you, he keeps coming up with creative excuses for why he can’t train with everyone else. I also run classes for everyone else a few days a week. It’s mostly to keep me occupied so I’m not reading books in my apartment all day.”

Scott nods, “I get that,” And he knows why Stiles probably didn’t tell him.

“Anyways, I hear that you and Jordan have been jogging together every day.”

Scott chokes a little on his drink, “Yeah, yeah. Not like every day, just y’know, 4 or 5 days. Or so.”

“That’s good,” Derek is swirling a spoon in his coffee, “I’ve been trying to get him outdoors more. He doesn’t have the wolf instincts like we do, y’know?”

“Oh, huh, I guess so. He doesn’t have any difficulty keeping up, though.”

Derek gives him a thoughtful look, “I bet.”

Scott faces flushes bright red, he doesn’t want to unload on Derek in a public place, but he can’t handle holding onto the secret he has sinking in his gut. Not only did he almost make out with Derek’s fiance against a tree, but he _really_ wanted to, not because of revenge or anything stupid like that, just because something in him needs to know how Jordan tastes. And not only that, but Jordan definitely looked like he wanted to kiss Scott back, and that’s something Derek needs to know.

“I have to tell you something,” Scott blurts out.

A concerned look washes over Derek’s face, “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“No, not really,” He runs a hand through his hair, “It’s really not okay. I’m not okay and you should be really, really mad at me.”

“...Why? Are you talking about before? Because I’ve forgiven you for all that, Scott. We just weren’t in a good place to be as committed as we were and I get that-”

“No. I....Look, you need to know that,” Scott clenches his eyes shut, “I almost kissed Jordan yesterday. And I’m really, really sorry, I don’t even know what to say, I just-”

“Scott,” Derek raises his voice gently and places a hand on Scott’s arm, “Hey, calm down.”

“What? No, I-”

“You should come and have dinner with us tonight.”

“I-what?”

“Dinner. Tonight. With Jordan and me.”

“Why would you invite me to dinner?”

“Because,” Derek’s thumb strokes up and down the taut muscles of Scott’s arm, “There’s a lot you need to get filled in on. And it would be nice to have you over for dinner.”

“I guess...yes?”

“Great,” Derek smiles at him, all beautiful teeth, and finishes his coffee before standing up, “We’ll see you at eight then? Bring a nice bottle of wine.”

Jaw open, eyebrows furrowed, Scott sits at the small table far longer than he’s aware. His brain continually goes back through everything that’s happened to him in the last forty-eight hours, trying to find a clue as to what just happened. By the time his mind finally focuses again, his latte has long gone cold. He drinks it away, chugging the sweet liquid down his throat before leaving and heading straight to Stiles’s apartment.

 

***

 

“What?” Stiles splutters soda all over himself.

“Yeah, he invited me over for dinner? I’m honestly more worried about how calm he was about the whole thing.”

“Honestly?” Stiles gives him a look, “I’m more worried that you’ve started developing feelings for your ex-boyfriend’s _fiance_ . You know, the guy that’s marrying the dude you’re still hung up on. Or...dude. Are you hung up on _both_ of them now?”

Scott chews his bottom lip, “I don’t know? I mean, you know how I feel about Derek. Who looked _so good_ today, by the way.”

“Gross.”

“Whatever, man. You’re the one that didn’t tell me he was the personal trainer for Beacon Hills police force.”

Stiles rubs his shirt with a dishtowel, “I was mostly talking about the mess I have on my hands here, but yeah, also gross to hear you gushing over your ex.”

“I’m not-”

“What’s your plan here?”

Scott slumps onto Stiles’s lumpy couch, “I don’t know. I don’t even know what to expect tonight, y’know? Derek really didn’t seem that upset about the whole thing.”

“Well good luck, my dude,” He pulls a joint out of the small ceramic jar he uses as a stash space, “Wanna light this up real quick before you have to go? Get your nerves a little more relaxed?”

Scott sighs, “Sure, why not. It really couldn’t make this whole thing any worse.”

Stiles grins as he plops down next to him, “That’s the attitude I wanna hear.”

 

***

 

By the time he’s standing at the sliding metal door to Derek's loft, his palms are sweating so much the he’s worried he’ll drop the moderately-priced cabernet that Erica and Lydia had both enthusiastically recommended. He hesitates before ringing the doorbell, even though he knows both of them very likely already know he’s there.

Derek answers the door with a smile, “Scott! So glad you could make it,” He looks at the bottle in Scott’s hand, “I see you had help choosing the wine.”

“Yeah,” He stutters out, “I kinda asked Lydia and Erica for some recommendations.”

“Well, as always, they have great taste. Come on inside, Jordan’s almost finished with dinner.”

Derek, of course, looks amazing. He’s wearing a loose, green V-neck that brings out his eyes and dark jeans that look too tight to actually be comfortable. Of course, he’s wearing his glasses, because somehow he has to know what they do to Scott. Not to mention, there’s something in Scott that tightens when he sees that Derek’s barefoot; it makes sense, seeing as he’s at Derek’s place, but there’s a sense of comfort and fondness that he’s missed.

There’s already three place settings on their wooden table, and Scott can smell the herbs cooking in the kitchen. It takes a second before they round the corner and Scott gets a full sight of Jordan, stirring something in the kitchen. He’s also barefoot, in black jeans that hang low on his hips and a tank top that shows off his shoulder muscles way too much. Scott bites his tongue when Jordan turns and smiles, greeting him. They both look far too soft, too casual.

“Let me get this thing open so it can breathe,” Derek gestures to the bottle before heading to the other end of the kitchen.

“How are you, Scott?” Parrish asks, one hip against the counter-top.

“I’m uh...I’m good. Should we, are we, are we going to talk about-”

Jordan puts his hands up, “Relax, Scott. Just have some wine and chill out. We’ll talk about it over dinner, okay?”

Scott nods, still borderline confused about the whole thing. Luckily, Derek steps back towards them, wine glasses in tow. Without thinking, Scott gulps almost half of it down before he remembers it's wine he's drinking, which isn't really supposed to be chugged. It gives him a buzz that complements the fuzzy feeling from Stiles’s weed.

There’s murmuring between the two of them while Jordan finishes plating up the food. It looks amazing, something with noodles. All Scott knows is that he feels ravenous, something he can blame Stiles for, surely.

Derek gestures for him to have a seat at the table, a request that Scott idly complies with, still not exactly feeling at ease. He watches Derek give Jordan a small peck on the forehead before refilling Scott’s glass and his own, then sitting down. A plate is set in front of Scott, piled high with food, just the way he likes it.

There’s hints of basil, tomato, oregano, and roasted chicken, all mixed with enough noodles to keep him full for awhile. Initially, he scarfs it down, but then, he becomes aware of Derek and Jordan constantly glancing at him, even as they eat their own dinner. The weight of their gaze makes him feel anxious, until he finally puts his fork down and exhales loudly.

“Okay guys,” Scott starts, palms open, “This whole dinner thing is really nice of you, but I feel like we really need to talk.”

Derek wipes his mouth with a cloth napkin, “You’re right, Scott. I think you might be at a disadvantage.”

“...How do you mean?”

Jordan smiles and reaches across the table to take Derek’s hand, “Well, after the whole thing at Lydia’s house, we started talking.”

“And,” Derek continues, “We decided that we’d like to...bring you into our relationship, so to speak.”

“What.” Scott’s mouth is slightly agape.

“So, we thought it would be a good idea for you and Jordan to spend some more time together, see if there was anything there, like, romantically.”

“Wait, so the whole, visiting-me-at-work thing was a test? Did you,” He looks at Jordan, “Did you follow me to the running trail to try and spend time with me?”

Jordan shrugs, “Lydia told me.”

“Lydia knew about all this?”

Derek nods, “Yeah. She was actually very encouraging about the whole thing. I did get an earful from her earlier today about us not talking to you about it. I should say that we don’t- we don’t want you to feel like we misled you or were...trying to trick you or anything.”

“I guess,” Jordan makes a face, “What we’re trying to say is, would you like to date us?”

“I...I don’t know exactly what that means,” Scott frowns.

“Uh...basically,” Derek grins, “Obviously Jordan and I like each other. I like you, Jordan likes you, we hope you still like me, and we hope you might like Jordan, a little bit.”

“And,” Jordan adds, “We’re interested in making something work with all three of us.”

Scott tilts his head, “All three of us?”

Derek nods, “If you’re interested. If not, or if the idea makes you uncomfortable, we’ll leave you alone and never mention it again.”

The discussion makes him feel heavier and lighter at the same time. He tries to cycle back through everything he’s found out in the past five minutes. There’s no denying that there are still fiery, latent feelings for Derek just waiting for the chance to show themselves. Just the knowledge that Derek apparently still feels the same way makes him want to burst.

Then, he thinks about Jordan. About how whenever he gets an alert on his phone, there’s a part of him that hopes it’s a message from Jordan. Scott thinks about how much fun they have together just in the relatively short amount of time they spend running together. He thinks about the picture he has on his phone of a selfie Jordan sent of him and Trigger in the patrol car, and how much Scott struggled because he really wanted to make it his phone background.

“Yeah,” Scott finally squeaks out, before following up, with more confidence, “Yeah. I think I’d be...interested...in trying this out. Are you guys sure? I mean...you’re sure?”

Derek nods, “We’ve talked a lot about it. We’re definitely sure.”

“So how do we- I’ve never really done anything like this before.”

“Why don’t we start slow,” Derek shrugs and stands up, gesturing for both of them to do the same.

Scott allows Derek to guide all three of them back to the kitchen, where Derek has him and Jordan stand across from each other. They’re fairly close, almost touching, and Jordan is giving him a fond look, lips parted.

With them situated, Scott can see Derek retreat out of his periphery, giving them space. It's a sweet gesture, but part of Scott still wants to grab onto Derek's hand, if only just for stability.  Because he knows that what he's about to do is going to be a dive into unfamiliar, consuming territory.

Jordan blinks lazily, “I was going to try and tell you,” He reaches forward to entwine their fingers, “Before you ran away.”

They’re close enough that Scott can feel Jordan’s breath when he speaks. From here, he can see every blue speck in Jordan’s impossibly light eyes. Eyes that are cascading over his face, seemingly taking in Scott’s features the same way he’s focusing on Jordan. Somewhere behind him, he can hear light clatter from Derek possibly cleaning up their dinner mess, but his ears are perked at the man in front of him.

“I don’t know whether I should say sorry or not,” Scott pouts his lips, “I think I’d have hated myself if I’d done something then. Without knowing...”

Jordan shakes his head, “It’s fine, you’re fine. We should have been more open about it, it’s really, really not your fault.”

“Okay,” Scott grins, “Okay.”

“So...I’m going to make a move now, is that okay?”

Scott nods, probably a little too eagerly, just as Jordan smirks and leans forward. The last thing he sees is Jordan’s bright gaze before his own eyes close as their mouths meet. Their contact acts like a beacon, all of the fuzziness in his head shifts to focusing on the soft lips pressing against his own.

To his surprise, Jordan is remarkably gentle with him, barely even moving, like he’s letting Scott get used to the feeling. Like he’s letting Scott decide whether he likes it or not.

He’s just starting the enjoy the warmth of their embrace when Jordan gives him a tiny push then pulls back. Instinctually, Scott chases his mouth, ruining any thought that he might still be on the fence about things. Jordan gives him a small smile before licking his lips, so Scott knows he isn’t alone.

“So that was,” Jordan starts, “You were alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Scott smiles and clenches their hands firmer together, “I liked it.”

“Good,” Derek says, coming up beside them, “I don’t suppose we could convince you to stay a little longer, maybe even....the whole night?”

Scott’s stomach does somersaults, “I...uhh...,” He sighs, “I would actually love to, but I’m due-in at the clinic tomorrow. And it’s just going to be me again so I can’t really be...umm....”

“We get it,” Jordan grins, “You need to be well-rested, right?”

“Exactly!”

They both back away, giving Scott a little more space. He immediately hates telling Deaton two weeks ago that he’d have no trouble covering the clinic while Deaton went to go visit his sister. There are a million reasons why he wants to stay, and only one that prevents him from doing so.

After saying their goodbyes, Derek walks him to the door, palm resting on his lower back the entire time. They hold hands the entire elevator ride, like Derek's worried about them not having contact. When they reach the parking lot, Scott hesitates, not quite ready to leave yet. Before he can say anything, Derek pulls him into a bear hug.

“It was really good seeing you tonight.”

Scott reaches up to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “Yeah, you too.”

“Are you,” Derek starts, before pulling back to look Scott in the face, “How are you feeling about all this?”

“I...” Scott nods, “I think I want to be a part of this.”

“Well, just know that you’re allowed to sleep on it, okay? And you’re always allowed to change your mind, I just-”

Derek reaches one hand up to gently grasp Scott’s chin, then leans forward to seal their mouths together. There’s barely any pressure to it, but to Scott it feels like a time machine taking him back to all the scents and tastes and emotions that he’s been missing. Back to the last time he felt comfortable calling another person home. He feels warm all over in a way he hasn’t felt since-

“-I really hope you decide to do this with us,” Derek mumbles out once he pulls back.

It takes another moment for Derek to pull his hand away and even longer for them to break eye contact. Finally, Derek gives him a shy smile and goes back inside, leaving Scott by himself to make his way to his car and drive back to his apartment, alone. The exact opposite state that Scott would like to be in.


	4. i'm not playin'

“Oh for fuck’s sake, dude,” Stiles pauses to take a loud sip from his soda, “Next you’re going to tell me that you’re wallet isn’t big enough for all your fifties and your diamond shoes fit too tight.”

“What? I don’t have-”

“Don’t....worry about it,” He sighs, “Just allow me to be bitter about the fact that you’ve got too incredibly hot guys who want you to date them, _at the same time_. And I can’t even get a text back.”

“Well,” Scott squints, “You know that you have to _send_ a text first before he can text you back, right?”

“Whatever, he knows. _He knows._ ”

“Probably, you’ve never been a master of subtlety,” Scott raises an eyebrow, “I’m genuinely surprised you haven’t gone down to the community center and done some grand proclamation of your affection.”

“No way, dude,” Stiles gives him a look, “Boyd’s shy and I’m not stupid. _Besides_ . Less talk about my lack of a boyfriend, because you’ve got _two boyfriends_ now, man! Like, are you going to go through with it? Because I can see why you wouldn’t, like, you have total reason not to want to do it. I think I might be weird about it.”

Scott stares down at the greasy fast food burger in his lap, “Yeah, I thought about that, too. I don’t want anyone to think that I’m just doing this as a roundabout way of being back with Derek, y’know? Especially not Derek and Jordan, because I do really like Jordan, too. It’s different, but I think that’s just because Derek and I have history. But like, Jordan is really sweet and funny and I really enjoy spending time with him.”

“And I bet getting to smooch him without feeling guilty doesn’t suck either.”

“No,” Scott chuckles, “That’s definitely a perk.”

“Ugggggh,” Stiles groans, rubbing his hands down his face, “I’m super happy for you and all and I hope it works out so I don’t have to murder both of them and try to find a nice spot in the Preserve to bury their bodies in. But please just let me have a moment of frustration because soon you and two other hot dudes are going to be doing unspeakable things to each other, like, at the same time, and I’ll be sitting at home in my apartment eating leftover mac and cheese.”

“That’s it, gimme your phone.”

“Wha-No!” Stiles tries to block access to the cellphone sitting between them, but fails.

After successfully grabbing it, Scott dodges Stiles’s flailing limbs as they race around his couch a few times. Finally, Scott’s able to sneak around and lock himself in the bathroom. He’s barely able to lock the door before Stiles starts pushing against it.

“Dude!” Stiles’s shouts are muffled through the door, “Not cool! Don’t do this!”

Scott shouts as he’s typing, “Hey-Boyd-what-are-you-up-to?”

He unlocks and opens the door just as he clicks the send button. Stiles gives him a squinting look, until his phone starts chiming and he hurriedly grabs it out of Scott’s hands.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe he responded that quickly.”

Scott starts gathering his stuff while Stiles is focused on his phone, “You’re welcome, dude! Text me later, okay?”

Stiles waves him away, “Yeah yeah, sure.”

 

***

 

The next morning, Scott’s back at his usual running spot and doing a few standing lunges against one of the trees nearby. He realizes that he’s taking longer than usual to stretch out, but he’s waiting and hoping that he won’t be running alone. Part of his worry is due to him waking up that morning and realizing that he hadn’t really heard from either Jordan or Derek since the night before last. Sure, he’d sent them texts when he got home that night and received replies back, but nothing since then.

His ears are keenly focusing on the park around him, somewhat easy when not a whole lot of people visit it in the early hours of the day. Still though, he hears little more than his own breathing and the random skittering of birds and squirrels waking up and getting their bearings. It’s when he’s about to give up and just head out on his own that he finally hears another set of footsteps running his way.

“Hey,” Jordan gives him a weak smile as he catches his breath, “Sorry, I woke up late this morning,” He makes a face, “And forgot that it was Monday.”

Scott grins, “It’s okay, I _was_ just about to give up on you though. Next time, just shoot me a text.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,”

Scott can tell from Jordan’s tone that, for some reason, casually sending him a text wasn’t something Jordan had considered. Which seems weird, since they’ve been texting back and forth for weeks. It makes him feel uneasy, but he tries to brush it off. For now.

“So, are you up for this? Do you need to rest a little bit first, you seem a little out of breath.”

“Nah,” Jordan winks at him, “I’ve got great stamina,” He teases, before taking off down the path.

Just like that, things seem better, back on course so to speak. They jog together with ease, running almost shoulder-to-shoulder the entire time. When they reach the point where the trees clear, Scott turns his head on instinct to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous hills. Despite the beautiful scenery, he gets distracted by Jordan’s profile, eyes slightly open, lips slightly parted as he pants in rhythm. Scott almost trips over his own feet. Thankfully, Jordan doesn’t seem to notice.

The rest of their run is seemingly uneventful, although Scott feels there’s something wrong with Jordan, he smells different. Even more so once they’re both fairly sweaty. By the end, once they reach the clearing, Scott is unsurprised when Jordan starts pacing in a circle.

“Hey is...Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

Jordan shakes his head and places his hands on his hips, “No, it’s just...I...”

At this point, Scott is beyond confused and upset, “Look, did I do something wrong? Because I thought everything went really great the other night. And then I don’t hear anything from you guys all yesterday and now you’re acting weird and all...”

“It’s just,” Jordan sighs, “I think...no, I _know_ that we’re both worried you’re going to change your mind. About the whole thing. I mean, you didn’t exactly reach out to us yesterday either, Scott. And I was already kind of readying myself for you to say, ‘No way’ initially and then you didn’t and it was kind of awesome,” He looks down quickly, then back up at Scott earnestly, “And, I think, seeing you today and having the idea in the back of my mind that it’s possible you could want to back out of this, really...”

“Hey,” Scott steps closer to him, gently grabbing one wrist, “I mean, I understand why you’d think that, but I want to do this.”

“Really?” Jordan raises an eyebrow at him.

Scott rolls his eyes and tugs Jordan closer to him, close enough that a few wisps of breath are all that separate them. His hand fits perfectly in the sweaty curve that connects Jordan’s midsection to his hips, even as his fingers scrabble for tighter grip. The way they ease into each other is effortless, and this time, surrounded by trees, when Scott sees Jordan’s eyes start to flutter close, Scott grins instead of running.

“Really.”

He states it quickly, affirmatively, before forcefully pulling Jordan the rest of the way against him. Any worry that it might be too much is quickly cast away by the needy whimper that barely escapes from where their lips are smashed together. There’s a tickle on the side of Scott’s face that he registers as Jordan tracing his fingers along his jawline, then cupping it and encouraging Scott to tilt his head.

Their movements are fluid, Scott parting his lips ever so slightly and sucking in Jordan’s bottom lip, Jordan sliding his hand under Scott’s tank top to spread his fingers along the curve of his back. Their lips barely separate before coming back to each other.  This time, when Scott feels pressure against his thigh, he finds himself leaning into it.

Scott notices, as they continue, how hot Jordan’s skin starts to feel. In a temperature sort of way. Sure, they’d just been on a run, but this was hotter than usual. Like, “hey bro, you’ve got a non-cowbell related fever”, hot.

Worried, he pulls back, spit stringing from his lips, “Hey, are you okay?”

Jordan smiles and furrows his brows, “Yeah, really okay actually.”

“Because you’re kinda like, burning up? Like, your skin is really hot.”

“Oh that,” Jordan rolls his eyes, “Hellhound, remember?”

“Oh...right. So that also happens when you’re....”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re not gonna, like...burst into...”

“Oh I can burst, just not into flames or anything.”

Scott’s cheeks blush impossibly further, “Okay, yeah, good...good.”

They give each other one more reassuring look before pressing against the other again. Scott lets his hands roam more freely, relishing the burning sensation against his skin every time he passes over ever previously untouched part of Jordan’s body. Suddenly he notices, as his tongue licks along the inner part of Jordan’s lips, that even his mouth is warmer than it should be. It naturally causes his mind to drift.

“Mmm,” Jordan speaks between their mouths making contact, “I can feel your mind racing. What are you thinking about?”

Scott smiles against their embrace, “You really wanna know?”

“Yeah,” He nips Scott’s bottom lip, “I can probably guess, but I wanna hear you say it.”

“I....I was just thinking of...um how nice it would...feel...” He can feel his own face starting to heat up.

Jordan seals their mouths together for one long draw before pulling back, “Come over tonight, not for dinner,” He clarifies.

“Wh- Oh,” Scott's eyes widen, “Oh you mean-”

“Yeah,” Jordan steps away, letting his fingers play along the top of Scott's mesh shorts, “If you want to.”

“That sounds great, actually. You mean, all three of us?”

Jordan nods, “That okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Good,” He sighs, “Good. Now, let's get out of here before you make me late for work and Stiles badgers me all morning about it.”

“Sounds like him,” Scott chuckles.

As they walk to Jordan’s car, their fingers dangle so closely to each other that Scott finally links their pointer fingers together. Jordan gives him a sweet look that puts a dumb grin on Scott's face.

 

***

 

By the time Scott gets to Derek’s building, it is most definitely after what most people consider “dinner time.” It is, decidedly, when most people have changed into whatever they’re sleeping in and started looking for a movie to watch while falling asleep. Scott, however, finds himself standing in a creaky elevator that seems to take its time taking him to the top floor. His hands are fidgeting the whole way, in a way reminding him of the significance  of the whole thing. He has never made this trip without a purpose.  That thought on its own emboldens him as he knocks on the heavy iron door.

Derek answers almost immediately, sliding the door open just a few seconds after Scott’s knock. He’s wearing low-slung basketball shorts and nothing else, making Scott feel over-dressed in his t-shirt and jeans. If he feels any discomfort over it, it’s quickly washed away by his appreciation of the sight of Derek’s huge grin. And, well, his everything else.

“Hey,” Derek starts, his voice deep and hopeful, a tone that Scott has definitely missed hearing, “We’re both really glad you decided to come over.”

“Yeah, what can I say, you guys are pretty difficult to refuse.”

“Good. Come on in, I’ll grab you a beer.”

“Already done,” Jordan shouts out, coming from the kitchen with three bottles in hand, also wearing nothing but mesh shorts.

“Thanks babe,” Derek gives him a kiss on the cheek as he takes a bottle, then gestures for Scott to have a seat on the couch.

Scott nods as he sits down, “Ah...right.”

Derek and Jordan sit in chairs across from him, “Yeah yeah, you knew we’d have to go over this first.”

“No worries,” Scott takes a quick sip of beer, “So are we like, establishing the boundaries or...”

“Not necessarily,” Jordan rests his chin on his fist, “See, I’ve been in relationships like this before, but you two haven’t, right?” He waits for them to nod, “We just need to see if there’s anything either of you would be uncomfortable with. And obviously just lay down a few ground rules, like...”

“Making sure that everyone communicates with each other,” Derek helpfully adds, “To make sure no one’s feeling excluded or anything.”

“And,” Jordan continues, “Of course, if at any point any of us don’t want to do this anymore, we have to be able to talk about it. None of this works unless we talk.”

Scott nods, “Okay, yeah. All of that sounds good.”

“So do you...” Derek sticks out his bottom lip, “Is there anything else you wanna add?”

“Umm...Not really. I’m still...I haven’t really changed much, y’know. Preference-wise.”

A wicked glint flashes across Derek’s eyes, “Good,” He licks his lips and cocks an eyebrow, “So you still want to do this?”

Scott sits for a moment, thumb playing on the paper label of the bottle in his hand, “Yeah, I actually really want...this,” He takes a deep breath, “I kinda realized how much I wanted to until yesterday, when I didn’t hear from you guys. So I guess, I’m totally down for this.”

“Awesome,” Derek smiles, setting his beer down on the side table and standing up from his chair.

In one swift movement, he steps over to Scott and grasps his hand to pull him up. He scans Scott’s eyes, like he’s looking for a reason to hesitate. Scott, however, isn’t about to give him one; he inhales quickly and lunges forward, closing the gap for him.

The momentum pushes Derek back initially, causing him to grasp onto Scott’s arms for balance, his fingers digging into the tight muscle. Once he’s centered again, he releases one hand to bring it up to the back of Scott’s head, running his hand underneath the thick hair. Scott groans into Derek’s mouth, keening as Derek presses them closer together.

Derek leans more into him, intensifying their contact, their lips sliding hungrily against the other. A second set of hands settles on his hips, fiery and needy, sliding up his skin and underneath his shirt until Scott is forced to lift his arms and break contact with Derek so Jordan can pull his shirt over and off, tossing it somewhere behind them.

In the brief moment that they’re separated, Scott locks eyes with Derek, both of their lids drooping so heavily that they can barely see. The sight of Derek as blissed out at he feels, a sight he’s missed for so long, is enough to cause a strangled whine to escape from his throat. As they rush back into each other, Scott feels Jordan’s mouth and teeth and lips moving along his shoulder muscles.

Slowly, Jordan’s hands move forwards, spreading warmth all along Scott’s sides and abdomen. His fingers play along the strands of hair that peak out from above the top of Scott’s shorts. Then, just as Derek flicks his tongue into Scott’s mouth, Jordan unbuttons Scott’s jeans and shoves them down around his ankles. Without hesitating, Scott steps out of them, still maintaining contact with Derek.

Warm hands slide down his hipbones and dip beneath the elastic of his underpants. Scott feels them wrap around his cock, the expected heat makes him keen his hips forward. He gasps as Jordan pulls his cock free of the cotton and elastic, then moves his hands slowly up and down the shaft.  The combination of Jordan’s hands working him and Derek’s tongue sliding nearly makes him feel like he’s about to short-circuit. Derek’s beard scrapes slightly against his cheek and Scott feels his knees start to buckle.

Suddenly, Jordan’s hands and mouth leave, leaving Scott feeling colder than he’d realized. A beat later, Derek inhales deeply, kissing Scott one last time before moving away and forcing Scott to open his eyes. As he blinks himself back to awareness, he’s greeted with the sight of Jordan on his knees in front of him, looking up expectantly. He smiles once their gazes meet, so sweetly that Scott can’t help but smile back. Reaching one hand up, Jordan grasps the base of Scott’s cock, getting a firm hold but not moving.

With his eyes locked on Scott, Jordan leans forward slightly, his mouth open just enough to take the tip in, his tongue pressing against the soft head. His lips pull off slowly, then drag back down again, still just focusing on the first few inches. Unsurprisingly, his mouth is warm, warmer than Scott’s ever felt. It punches a gasp out of him and adds an extra layer of sensation that’s driving Scott crazy even as Jordan does so little.

From Scott’s left, Derek leans in to whisper in his ear, “Like you used to do for me.”

Scott’s mouth gapes, gaze trained downward, “You mean...”

“Yes...” Derek drags the word out before tugging on Scott’s earlobe with his teeth.

Scott reaches down, cupping Jordan’s cheek, feeling the slight bulge from where his cock is resting inside his mouth. He inhales sharply, his cock twitching ever so slightly at the idea of what he’s about to do. His hand moves slowly, until he’s gripping the short hairs right at the crown of Jordan’s head.

He makes sure that Jordan is looking right at him, “Is this what you want?”

Jordan nods, humming ever so slightly.

He digs his nails in, getting a good hold on Jordan’s strands, “Put your hands on my thighs.”

There’s a pause, Scott waiting until Jordan complies.

“Squeeze once if you want me to stop,” Scott straightens his back, “And when I ask you if you’re okay, I expect you to answer,” He rolls his shoulders before squaring them, “Once for no and twice for yes. If you don’t answer, we stop immediately. Understand?”

Jordan nods again, before his eyes slowly shut.

As he’s always done, he starts slowly, getting Jordan used to him. Scott rocks his way in, pushing a little more past Jordan's lips until he's completely inside.  He holds himself there for a second, listening to the sounds of Jordan breathing, making sure it stays steady. There’s a tickle in his thick thatch of hair where Jordan’s nose is resting. There’s a catch in his throat when Jordan’s eyes open, gazing up at him.

“Okay?”

Two squeezes and little bit of drool coming out of the side of Jordan’s mouth are all he gets in reply. Still, it’s enough. Seemingly on instinct, his back and shoulders straighten, settling him into a more imposing stance. When his hips move, the thrusts are measured, increasing in intensity as his grip tightens in Jordan’s short hair. It’s nearly beautiful, he thinks, the sort of trust he’s been given.

Jordan moans appreciatively around his cock, warming even more on the sensitive skin. It makes him want to live the rest of his life with Jordan on his knees in front of him. He slows his thrusts down, tilting his hand to run his thumb through the combination of spit and come leaking out the side of Jordan’s mouth. Satisfied, he switches his movements, forcefully pulling Jordan up and down his shaft.

He feels Derek nuzzle against him with his face resting in the crook of Scott’s neck and wishes that the rasp of Derek’s facial hair against his tanned skin would leave a mark he could look at later. Derek mouths overly wet kisses against his skin, obviously affected by all of it.

Suddenly, Scott feels the muscles in his abdomen tighten, a sure sign that he’s very close. He slows down again, this time loosening his grip through Jordan’s hair and running his fingers underneath his chin to urge him to look up at Scott.

“I’m about to...so you should probably-”

Jordan responds by wrapping his hands around the back of Scott’s legs and gripping the back of his thighs. They lock eyes again and Jordan bobs softly, giving Scott just enough that he grunts into his release. The intensity of his orgasm shocks him, enough that he’s forced to grab onto Derek for stability, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder.

When it feels like nearly every bit of come has left his body, Jordan finally pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling. He stands up slowly, legs obviously aching a bit from being on the floor for so long. Derek tugs him gently into an embrace, messily diving into his mouth while Scott can do little more than watch while he tries to recover.

His legs shaking, Scott finally backs up enough that he can collapse back on the couch, still breathing heavily. From there, he has the perfect view of Jordan and Derek still going at it, and there’s something about knowing that Derek is chasing every bit of his taste from Jordan’s mouth that makes him feel amazing.

After a few moments, they seem to finally notice Scott’s collapsed form. Jordan sees him first, tilting his head against Derek’s and smiling. Derek rolls his eyes at Scott, a warm grin spread across his face. Once they break away, Derek steps over and sits down beside him, stretching his arm behind Scott’s prone shoulders.

“Are you about to pass out on us,” He taunts, “Because we’d like to not be done with you yet.”

Scott grins lazily, “Oh, is that right?”


End file.
